Satisfactorio
by DesconocidaLiteral
Summary: Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¡No a ella! "¡Vamos Katniss! Gané la apuesta, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer." Katniss miró nerviosa como Finnick se agarraba por encima de la ropa su miembro.


_Los personajes de la Saga de Hunger Games no me pertenecen. _

_Advertencia: Lemon. _

_Summary: Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¡No a ella! "¡Vamos Katniss! Gané la apuesta, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer." Katniss miró nerviosa como Finnick se agarraba por encima de la ropa su miembro. _

**"Satisfactorio"**

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma ansiosa y reprimió una sonrisa. Miró su calificación de matemáticas y sintió que nada podía ser mejor. Después de que el Profesor Snow lo felicitara por ser la calificación más alta en el exámen de matemáticas, sabía que ese día sería maravilloso. Pues no solo fue la nota más alta, sino que también le había ganado a la perfecta Everdeen.

Corrección, a la buenorra Everdeen.

Katniss Everdeen, era la típica chica correcta, bonita, buena y de un trasero de infarto, de esos que te daban ganas de follarla por detrás como si no hubiera mañana. Siempre seria y correcta, con su trenza bien armada, con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, siendo la mejor alumna, tanto en la teoría como en la práctica de Educación Física, con una voz increíble, unas piernas torneadas y unos senos de buen tamaño. ¡Ah, claro! Y con un novio perfecto, como lo era Peeta Mellark.

Sí, Everdeen era esa clase de chicas. De esas que parecían ser sacadas de alguna película de Disney.

Y era eso lo que más le gustaba de Everdeen, porque el hecho de parecer una chica de Disney, también quería decir que era muy ingenua.

Y a Finnick Odair le excitaban las chicas ingenuas e inocentes.

-¡Te felicito Finnick!-sonrió y correspondió el beso de su novia, Annie, le había dado. La chica con la que salía hace tres años le sonreía tiernamente.

-Espero que a la noche me felicites como se debe-dijo en su oído con voz ronca, le dio un agarrón en el trasero y la chica se sonrojó notablemente mientras asentía.-Nos vemos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Everdeen-rodó los ojos fingiendo molestia-Quiere darme la misma lata de siempre, ya sabes, saca a lucir sus aires de Presidente de clase-Annie rió y le dio un beso.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-contestó siendo incapaz de responderle de buena forma.

Caminó tranquilo hasta el aula, en esos momentos era el descanso de algunos cursos y las salas deberían estar cerradas, pero el hecho de que se juntara con Everdeen tenía sus beneficios, como el conseguir la sala más apartada y dónde habría más silencio. Entró sigilosamente y notó a la chica mirando a la ventana, se fijo en su falda, demasiado larga para su gusto, y en su trasero. Se acercó lento y silencioso, al final puso las manos en la cintura y apegó su miembro en el trasero de la chica, ella pegó un grito y trató de zafarse, más él no la soltó.

-Sigue restregándote conmigo y te levantaré la falda, te follaré como nunca que no te podrás ni parar.-le susurró al oído.

-¡Odair!-chilló indignada.-¡Vamos, suéltame! Esta no era la apuesta.

-Lo sé-lamió el lóbulo de la chica-Pero déjame entrar en calor-se restregó contra ella-Ya sabes, para que hagas lo que apostamos-soltó una risa.

-Apresúrate. Quiero salir de esto luego...-Katniss se calló cuando sintió las manos de Finnick recorrer sus piernas.

-No, querida. Todo será a mi ritmo-la soltó y la llevó hasta la mesa que ocuparían los profesores-apoya tus manos en la mesa, ahora echa el trasero hacia atrás, quiero tus piernas abiertas para mí, Everdeen-le dio las instrucciones susurrándole al oído. Se alejó un poco y metió sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica, colocó cada mano en una de sus nalgas y las apretó-Ahh-gimió Odair-Everdeen tienes el trasero más duro y apetecible que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Sabes que te daría por ese culito hasta dejarte coja?

-¡Odair! ¡No seas ordinario!

-Vamos, sé que te mueres porque te hablen sucio. Sé que quieres sacar esa zorra que llevas dentro ¿Y qué mejor que yo para hacerlo? ¿No, mi pequeña zorra?-levantó su falda y observó su ropa interior. Unas bragas rojas de encaje-Mira la ropa que usas ¿Y así me dices que no te diga que eres una zorra?-Finnick se desabrochó el pantalón y se los bajó para quedar en bóxer, apoyó su miembro casi erecto en el trasero de Katniss y ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse-Esto es lo que provoca tu trasero Everdeen, que me excite y te quiera dar por el culo hasta que no seas capaz ni de caminar, hasta que vuelvas y me ruegues que te de por el culo hasta que aburra.

-Eres un cerdo-Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, nunca imaginó que perdería una apuesta así de este tipo con Odair. ¡Con Odair! Si su novio se enterara de lo que estaba pasando se moriría de pena. Guardó silencio mientras sentía como Odair restregaba su miembro entre sus nalgas y le hablaba sucio, muy sucio, algo que inevitablemente le estaba gustando.

-Te daría por detrás, tus senos rebotarían... ¡Oh, Everdeen! ¿Dónde están tus senos?-preguntó sin dejar de restregarse en el trasero de la chica, metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa y los apretó-Pero mira, mira. Si también es de encaje, ¿No me digas que andas con el traje completo?-guardó silencio-Responde Everdeen-ella asintió.-Quiero verte.

-No, eso sí que...-se restregó más fuerte contra ella.

-Que recuerdes que perdiste la apuesta...

-Pero no quedamos en eso.

-Le diré a Mellark-Katniss se congeló-¿Quieres que le diga?-ella negó desesperadamente.-Bien, creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.-Katniss no dijo nada, Finnick la voletó y colocó sus manos en su trasero, la levantó y la sentó en la mesa. Comenzó a desabrochar su blusa y aflojó la corbata, y cuando desabrochó el último botón, vio ese encantador encaje rojo envolviendo sus senos-Apoya tus manos en la mesa, hacia atrás-Ella lo hizo. Finnick tomó la trenza de la chica y la soltó dejando su cabello ondulado suelto, la despeinó un poco, tomó las piernas de la chica e hizo que las pusiera en la mesa dejando una hermosa vista a su ropa interior de abajo-Escúchame, te tomaré una foto para mí-Katniss iba a protestar-Si no me dejas divulgaré a todos lo que vamos a hacer...

-Lo que me vas a hacer-le interrumpió Katniss.

-Y que tu disfrutaras como la zorra que eres, claro.-sonrió y sacó su celular-Ahora pone tu mejor cara de zorra que tengas...Vamos Everdeen, pone esa cara que diga "Fóllame Odair"-Esperó-¡La cara Everdeen!-Katniss pegó un brinco y asintió. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió puso la expresión más sexy que se le ocurría. Finnick sonrió y tomó la foto.-Oh, Everdeen. La voy a imprimir y cuando quiera masturbarme me correré en ella mil veces, aunque bueno nunca es nada más bueno que la realidad. Pero bueno, basta de charla, a lo que deberíamos ir-sonrió.

¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella!

¡No a ella!

-¡Vamos Katniss! Gané la apuesta, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer- Katniss miró nerviosa como Finnick se agarraba por encima de la ropa su miembro.

Su miembro completamente erecto.

Katniss se bajó de la mesa e hizo el ademán de querer sentarse en una silla.

-¡No! Te quiero en cuatro-Katniss se sonrojó-Si vas a chupármela, te quiero de rodillas para mí.-Katniss suspiró. Se puso en frente de Finnick, ese chico que le hacía pasar rabias desde que lo conoció. Que siempre que tenía la oportunidad le daba agarrones en el trasero o cuando había operaciones en caso de terremoto siempre se ponía detrás de ella para restregarse levemente contra su trasero. Ese mismo chico que la había sacado de sus casillas y sin saber cómo, apostó a que ella sería la mejor nota en el exámen de matemáticas a cambio de que le dejara el trasero tranquilo.

Y ahí estaban.

Ella se arrodilló y se puso en cuatro, para cumplir la apuesta: Hacerle un oral a Odair.

-¿Estás lista?

-Claro.

-Es enorme-Katniss rodó los ojos. Finnick se bajó más el pantalón y la castaña pudo notar a través del bóxer que estaba muy excitado. Finnick sacó su miembro erecto de su escondite y Katniss inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior.-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Everdeen?-el chico tomó su miembro y comenzó a restregarlo en el rostro de la chica.-¿Es gruesa, cierto? Muy grande.

-No más que la de Peeta-Finnick se rió.

-Everdeen, se la he visto a Mellark cuando orina, y no es tan grande y gruesa como la mía. Vamos, ¿No te mueres por tenerla en tu culo? Yo sé que sí-Katniss rodó los ojos. Ese tipo tenía un ego demasiado grande-Ahí va el... ¿Avioncito?-dijo y tomó su miembro, Katniss abrió la boca y la metió adentro.-¡Oh, Everdeen!-gimió.

Katniss cerró los ojos y dejó el miembro de Finnick en su boca unos segundos, acarició con una mano los testículos del joven y comenzó con un leve mete y saca. Lubricaba con su saliva el miembro, que para ser cierto, era más grande que el de Peeta. Le dedicó especial atención al glande, lo comenzó a succionar de a poco provocando espasmos en Finnick.

Su sabor era adictivo, le estaba innundando y le encantaba, no podía negarlo.

-Lo chupas como una verdadera zorra, pero quiero más Everdeen-Odair sacó su miembro de la boca de la morena quién abrió los ojos para verlo algo molesta-Quiero que me la chupes como se la chupas a Hawthorne.

-¿Cómo sabes qué...-Katniss abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¡Él no podía saber de aquello!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo coño se de las mamadas legendarias que le das a tu mejor amigo? Porque siempre te sigo Everdeen, he visto como se la mamas en los baños abandonados del Instituto, en aquel rincón apartado de la biblioteca, en la bodega del gimnasio, en la fiesta de Madge, su novia ¿Lo recuerdas? He visto como el se corre en tu boca y tu te tragas su semen disfrutándolo como la zorra que eres-Katniss enrojeció fuertemente.

Soltó un suspiro y miró el miembro de Finnick. Comenzó a masturbarlo con sus manos, Finnick gimió y se quedó callado. Lamía lentamente con su lengua desde la base hasta el glande, el cual atrapaba con sus labios con maestría, lo chupaba, lo succionaba y lo mordía levemente, acarició sus testículos suavemente, se dejó inundar por el sabor salado del rubio y comenzó un mete y saca rápido, completo, haciendo que su miembro tocara apunto su garganta.

-¡Oh, Ever...-gimió Odair. Finnick tomó con sus manos la cara de la castaña y comenzó a marcar el ritmo rápido, constante y placentero. La lengua de la joven era una maestra, se movía con rapidez y daba grandes masajes placenteros al miembro.-Pienso que te follo por el culo y me excita de manera-el mete y saca era mucho más rápido, Finnick se sentía en el cielo, nunca le habían dado una mamada tan maestra.-¡Agh, Everdeen!-gimió-Me...-no logró terminar la frase cuando empezó a correrse en la boca de Katniss, quién tragaba de forma gustosa el semen caliente, en las últimas sacudidas sacó su miembro y soltó los últimos chorros de semen en la cara de perfecta Everdeen.

Finnick suspiró.

-Duraste poco.

-Es que tu eres muy zorra, es inevitable.-respondió mientras recuperaba la respiración, mientras tomó su miembro y con la punta comenzó a esparcir el semen que había en el rostro de la castaña por todo su rostro.-Esto se tiene que volver a repetir.

Katniss sonrió.

Finnick terminó satisfecho, sabía que el sexo, cualquiera de sus tipos era realmente satisfactorio. Pero estaba seguro que nunca iba a encontrar algo tan satisfactorio como correrse en la cara de Katniss Everdeen.

La perfecta zorra.

* * *

Sí, dejé a Katniss como a una zorra. Y me encanta hacerlo. Si no les gusta, pues pico. A mí me da igual. Espero que alguna pervers le haya gustado, se vendrán más historias calientes entre Finnick y Katniss. ¡Ehh, ehh, ehh! ¡Que le de por el culo! xD Besos chicas, os, ojalá le haya gustado.

¡Besos!

DesconocidaLiteral.


End file.
